


Arrested

by walkthatlonesomevalley



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/F, maicca, tgf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatlonesomevalley/pseuds/walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: Events that follow the finale. Mostly love triangle stuff with Maia-Lucca-Amy.





	1. Chapter 1

“Due to the circumstance Ms. Rindell, we are placing you under house arrest.”

“What?” Maia fell back. Luckily, Lucca’s body had been right near hers. A patient hidden hand landed between her shoulder blades and served to steady her and quell the burning fires that raged inside.

“It’s okay,” Lucca whispered. House arrest would be a good thing, Lucca thought. “They’re not taking you anywhere, they just want to make sure you’re not going to flee.”

“Yea, but-”

“Ms. Rindell,” a man said, coming close and kneeling down to lift her pj pant leg up.

“Whoa! Hey!”

“Steady,” Lucca breathed right into her ear.

The cold heavy feeling of being shackled sunk in like a bowling ball being barely held by the thin lining of her upset stomach.

“What’s going on?!”

The voice was unmistakable to Maia.

“Ah-Amy,” she said, moving forward and nearly kneeing the poor man in the face.

Amy’s body caught Maia’s. There were shared looks throughout the room.

“You’re to stay here until you’re told to move. Understand?”

“But- What about-”

“We’ll figure it out,” Lucca said, calming her. What she feared most was Maia’s own ability to accidentally say the wrong thing to the wrong kind of people.

“Good night Ms. Rindell. Lucca,” the man sneered.

“Baby?” Soon as the men left Amy was in caregiver mode. She was so scared for her girlfriend she didn’t even have time to notice the candles all about or the wine.

“It’ll be okay,” Lucca said.

“How?!” Maia, asked, her voice filled with air and squeaking like it naturally did under the absurdity of her own messed up life.

There never seemed to be time for recovery. Maia had just been giving a speech about three crazy months most likely leading to three boring months and boy had she ever been wrong.

“What’s going on?” Amy asked, exhausted by things. There hadn’t been one normal day in ages. Between Maia’s job and the scandal there was always something crazy going on.

“She’s under house arrest. Her father fled,” Lucca said.

“What?”

Amy looked to Lucca and then to Maia. The realization of it was saddening.

“I’m sorry,” Amy said.

“It-it’s fine,” Maia lied. “I mean, I should’ve seen it-”

Her voice cut out. There were too many things she should’ve seen.

“I’m gonna leave you two alone,” Lucca said, realizing they needed time. The sexual tension that spilled off of them was always quite deafening.

“Wait- Lucca-” Maia tried, needing mental stability.

“No, I need to figure this out,” Lucca said. “You should rest. It’s bad stress. Be with Amy,” she smiled. “Put it out of your mind. I’ll inform the partners,” she nodded.

“Diane?”

“Her too,” Lucca nodded back, an assuring promise. Lucca never failed to deliver or save Maia, no matter the circumstance. She was a true gift; unearned and undeserved. At least, that’s how Maia felt.

More than anything now, Lucca wanted an out. The situation was compounded by emotion. Maia seemed to overfill with it and Lucca was attracted to that in other people. It was so the opposite of how she tried to live that it seemed shiny at times and also overwhelming.

She walked out to her car and got in.

The silence surrounded her. For a second it was all she could hear. 

She lit her engine up and burned the tires as she sped her way out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

The room spun as she felt the skin of her back being pressed up against the cold tile.

How many shots had she had? She couldn’t count.

“Fuck,” the man groaned. His hand was strong on her thigh as he pushed himself inside of her center and she felt him inside.

“Uh-” She sighed, head turning as her eyes drift shut.

How she had gotten here didn’t much matter. She was trying to flush all her thoughts out. Why was she always caring too much for other people? Her capacity to care was always twice as fierce and strong as what others could allow. That was her entire problem. Both Adrian and Barbara were trying to train her to calm down but that was like the pot training the kettle to shut the fuck up and stop boiling. It wasn’t exactly working, that’s what she thought.

Thoughts of Maia filled her and of Colin. Her life was nothing but secrets that she kept, desires that she played with in secret and never spoke of out loud. As the handsome stranger filled her up inside and felt her walls closing in on his sexual pleasure, all she could think was how she needed to feel less and be less. All her adult life she’d been trying to minimize her presence but she always had this habit of taking over and being the best.

Her hand cupped around the back of his neck and she squeezed as he turned her out.

Minutes later she’d be stumbling onto the sidewalk and catching a cab like it never happened.

None of this would be new. 

For every disaster there was another lover waiting. The city was filled with fine men and women and everyone seemed hungry when it came to the night.

It wasn’t great but it was efficient and it fed her fire and kept her in check.

Tomorrow morning she’d be holding it all inside again and helping her friends.

Right now she just wanted to be held and more than anything that was upsetting to her.

She came and groaned, thinking of Maia and Amy and how they definitely held each other at night, possibly even right now.

There was no helping that sorrowful feeling that would surely come when she'd lay her head on her pillow and try her best to find rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweat coated her body as Amy’s hands trailed down her legs all purpose-filled and dedicated.

“You okay?” She asked, pushing her hands back up Maia’s legs.

“What? Ah-uh-yea,” Maia lied. She was always in pieces, just seconds from a shattering incident. Sometimes she wondered if it was just her way.

“No you’re not,” Amy said, moving up her body and licking her naked side, feeling the relief in Maia at being distracted. “I wanna fix you,” Amy whispered, lips just centimeters from touching down on her ear.

“You can’t,” Maia said, knowing it to be true. A life worth of fretting and being lied to wasn’t just something that could be undone or mended by someone else.

“It’s fun to try,” Amy smiled, taking her earlobe up in her mouth and sucking on it.

The sex was so good. That was one thing they always had. There would be distance emotionally. A mental gap that couldn’t be bridged. But then they’d have sex and they’d be together, really feeling together. And to Maia that was just… So rare.

“What are you thinking,” Amy wondered, hand traveling onto the skin of her young lover. 

“I’m thinking, why,” Maia said, truthfully.

“Why what?” Amy asked, kissing down her neck and feeling that muscle of Maia’s tug, the one that always did when she kissed her just there.

Maia was nerves and embarrassments. To Amy, she was so undeniably sexy all the time. It took everything in Amy not to constantly be touching her.

“Why- why didn’t I let myself think,” Maia confessed.

When they were having sex she always said the things she couldn’t speak about otherwise.

Amy used it and Maia knew. But they were in a relationship and their communication troubles shouldn’t be the way that they were.

“I-I lied to you, Amy.”

“What?” Amy asked, taken out of her revelry for a moment. She perched up on Maia and looked down on her, trying to find her in the room. Sometimes Maia sat just outside of her body. Her mind taking her away. Amy hated that and she knew it when it was happening. It happened too much.

“I must’ve known- about the scheme,” Maia broke, eyebrows scrunching. “Your parents. I never told my dad about your parent’s investment offer. I lied.”

“I knew,” Amy slumped, remembering that. This was one of those things that Amy just knew. There were a lot of things she pretended to be oblivious about with Maia. Maia wanted it that way so Amy left it. Nothing was as important as what they had.

She rolled over onto her back and held her head.

“Hey,” Maia said, rolling onto her side and staring at her. “I was protecting you,” she confessed.

“Yea well… You lied,” Amy realized, hating it.

Maia’s eyes coasted over Amy’s face and her chest before slipping back up. “I’m sorry,” she said, touching a hand to Amy’s chin and wanting to take it back with every piece of her.

“Don’t,” Amy said, pushing her hand gently away. Amy didn’t need much but she needed honesty.

She turned away from her, leaving Maia with the sight of her naked back.

Maia sighed and thought about her past actions, all the different ways she was weak, all the failures she helped to create.

“I should be in jail,” Maia said.

“You shouldn’t,” Amy said. But she wasn’t about to play the good wife right now when Maia had hurt her inside.

“I’m sorry,” Maia said again, stepping back inside the situation and hugging her body to Amy’s back. “You know I love you right?”

“I know,” Amy said. “Just sometimes you do things…” Her voice trailed off.

“I know,” Maia said, saddened by it too. “I don’t think I ever deserve you,” she spoke from her heart.

“Don’t say that,” Amy said, weakening a little and holding her hand to Maia’s wrist to keep her surrounding her.

“You’ve always been better than me, Amy. And not just you. Your family. Look.”

“Hey, stop,” Amy said, twisting in her arms and holding her face to get her to see her. “I don’t know what you’re doing right now but you need to stop it, okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Maia shook. “But look at it. My dad fled. He ditched me here. Hurt so many people. That's my family,” Maia squeaked, realizing.

“I’m your family,” Amy said, searching her.

Maia’s eyes locked with Amy’s but there was that large piece of her that knew that Amy was too good and loyal. Amy saw her in a way no one else ever did. Her love was unconditional and that was strange to Maia, it was lovely but it felt like a mirage.

“You’re not allowed to doubt this,” Amy said, reading her. She nodded her head to acknowledge it and Maia nodded back, tears slipping from her eyes. “You’re not your parents, baby.”

Amy pulled Maia in and held her. The amount of reassurance Maia craved was immeasurable, a constant stream. 

It was lucky for her that Amy was the type of person to understand what was happening and how insular she really was. Love for Maia made up a huge part of her existence. It had become so constant that she felt it every minute of her day and it nearly overshadowed her.

Maia herself was quite lost...


	4. Chapter 4

The court had been tying them up for weeks but the court was their playground.

“It’s not right. Her life has been put on a standstill.”

“Diane. This can’t be our main focus. You know we have big clients. Some disastrous ponzi scheme can’t take precedent over police brutality and the battle we’ve waged against the county and even the state.”

“Adriane. She’s my goddaughter. You’ve seen.”

“How sensitive she is?” He smiled. “Yes, I’ve seen.”

His mind flashed back to Maia in court though, the true neverending power she could be when used on his team.

“I think I can get her off,” Lucca said. “She has guilt but she’s lost in it. She’s not guilty.”

“Of course she’s not guilty,” Diane laughed. “Maia Rindell is completely incapable of hurting a fly.”

“So, what if we allow Lucca to work her way,” Barbara suggested. “I hate losing her help as much as the next but Lucca’s efficient and she seems to want this-”

“She’s becoming a partner,” Adrian reminded, cutting her off. “The other partners will see this as grooming and favoritism.”

“Oh come on,” Barbara groaned. 

“You know I don’t mind what the others say,” Lucca stated all calm and demure as she sat on the couch and watched them.

“That’s my girl,” Barbara smiled.

“You’d do that?” Diane asked, more than grateful, as serious as a heart attack.

“Of course,” Lucca said, a little hurt by how slow Diane was to notice how she cared. The instinct to protect Maia was ingrained in her, a child could see it so why couldn’t Diane?

“Alright,” Adrian said. “If this backfires though, you’re on your own.”

“No she’s not,” Barbara laughed. The firm stuck together, they always did. This wasn’t like Lockhart and Gardner during its tumultuous days.

Diane felt strength in that. She cared for Lucca.

“If you need anything,” Diane said, touching Lucca’s hand.

“I’ll call,” Lucca nodded. She swallowed hard in her throat and tried not to feel so many things in secret.

There was no question in her as to what was the right thing. Maia had been steamrolled by her family and she never deserved it. The girl should be free.

The weeks in her house were driving her crazy, she was becoming insane.

“Keep us updated,” Adrian said.

Lucca nodded and took herself away from their strategy den.


	5. Chapter 5

Maia jogged on her treadmill. Every couple hours she’d run a few miles just to clear her head.

“You’re going to kill yourself,” Amy laughed, bringing her a cold glass of water and pulling her to stop her hamster routine.

“I’ve gotta do something,” Maia groaned. “This place is too small. Why’d you let me pick this place?”

“It’s perfect and so are you,” Amy smiled.

“Stop,” Maia smiled back, the itch to be happy had been tickling her at odd times.

“I like you under house arrest,” Amy teased. “You get all antsy and crazy. And then you get hyper. And then we have way too much sex.”

“Well, I’m glad this is working out for you,” Maia bit.

“Hey, you know that’s not what I meant.” Amy liked to fight with her a little. It made her feel more alive.

A knock came at the door and Maia stared at Amy half in and half out of herself. “I don’t want to talk to anyone,” she said.

“Shhh,” Amy pushed on her, urging her to calm the fuck down.

She walked to the door and opened it.

“Why hello there Ms. Breslin.”

“Lucca,” Amy smiled, receiving her. She hovered at the door not exactly inviting her in but more seeing her and how pretty she was.

“I’ve come to talk strategy.”

“Of course you have,” Amy laughed, falling back just a little and allowing Lucca to take over the place should she like.

They’d become a lot closer, the three of them. At times Amy felt a little jealous of the way Maia and Lucca were able to talk. 

It seemed irrational though. Maia loved Amy. Amy loved Maia. 

There was just that little something that itched at Amy and caused her a tiny spot of stress.

“Lucca,” Maia smiled, coming off the treadmill all sweaty and walking up to her with her messy hair falling out of her bun.

“Jesus. Rest much?” Lucca smiled.

“Right,” Maia realized. “Um. I’m gonna shower. I probably smell.”

“Probably?” Lucca teased.

“I won’t be long,” Maia said, rushing to fix herself. Visitors were rare and Lucca had been the most common one. 

“How’s she been,” Lucca asked.

“Crazy?” Amy smiled. “Want a drink?”

“Beer would be nice.”

“You got it,” Amy said, fetching a cold one and popping it open for her. “Any news on her dad.”

“I dunno,” Lucca said. “At this point I think they’d rather have Maia.”

“Why?” Amy asked.

“Easier target,” Lucca suggested. Her eyebrow rose and Amy saw. 

“Huh,” Amy thought. “Makes sense.”

Amy had been working with someone, trying to get a little help to no avail.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Amy lied. “I just think it’s bullshit.”

“Of course it is,” Lucca laughed. She drank her beer down and Amy smiled. Lucca always lightened her mood.

“Hey, I’m gonna go out for a little bit. Can you watch her?”

“What, like she’s a child?” Lucca teased.

“You know how she is.”

“Uh-huh,” Lucca joked.

“Come on, don’t pretend you don’t know.”

“She’ll be fine,” Lucca agreed.

“K,” Amy smiled, locking eyes with her. She grabbed a few things and pulled some tennis shoes on. “Try not to mention her dad.”

“Fat chance,” Lucca scoffed.

Amy slipped out, a warning glance was the last thing that she gave.

Minutes later Maia came out with wet hair and skin still with droplets sticking onto it ‘cause she’d hurried so much.

“You could dry off,” Lucca laughed.

“Where’s Amy?”

“She had to do something.”

“Right,” Maia sighed. 

“What?” Lucca wondered, amused by Maia’s downtrodden mood.

“She’s up to something,” Maia said.

“Suspicious of your girlfriend?” Lucca judged.

“Suspicious of everyone,” Maia teased, scanning Lucca’s body and making her roll her eyes.

“Oh right, you’re so scary,” Lucca beamed.

“Don’t make fun of me right now. I’m three seconds from smashing that window and jumping out.”

“Suicide?” Lucca judged.

“Escape,” Maia clarified. Her finger pointed down to the annoying thing on her ankle that kept her in check.

She walked to the fridge and got a beer out, popping it open and drinking it down.

“I like house arrest Maia,” Lucca surveyed.

Maia stared back at her, annoyed.

“Did you just come over here to make fun of me?”

“No,” Lucca laughed. “The partners gave me permission to protect you.”

“Oh,” Maia said, taken aback.

“Did… Did you want that?”

“I did,” Lucca nodded. 

“I’m-I’m not defenseless, you know.”

“I know,” Lucca smiled. 

Maia surveyed her. She felt grateful but also like she wished she didn’t need formal help.

“What can I do?” Maia asked.

“We have choices,” Lucca said, aligning herself with her, making it known that she wasn’t alone.

“Yea well, I feel pretty caged.”

“Gonna give up?” Lucca teased.

“No,” Maia said, bothered. A small smile cracked onto her face. Of course Lucca knew she wouldn’t. Her brow scrunched and then calmed.

“Relax,” Lucca said. “The firm has agreed to take care of you. You’re one of us.”

“I can’t help feeling like people are always helping me and I can’t pay them back.”

“It’s fine,” Lucca smiled. “You’ll help the firm once you’re free. For now you’re mine and I’ll take care of you.”

Maia smiled, eyes peeking over at her. “Can’t exactly argue with that.”

“No you can’t,” Lucca confirmed, the smile on her face quite obvious and permanent.

There would be time soon enough for repayment and work owed. Lucca always had a way of calming her and she wondered why.


	6. Chapter 6

A friend had reached out to Amy the other day. They weren’t close at all, in fact, Amy didn’t know her, but things were complex and she couldn’t just sit back and hope that all this stuff would just go away.

“Hey,” the woman said, smiling over at her and touching her wrist. “We should sit,” she urged.

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Amy said, looking around.

“We have mutual friends. I’m Lana.”

“Lana,” Amy nodded. She was pretty and she seemed solid, someone she could trust. “You said you could help Maia.”

“Of course,” Lana said. 

“How exactly did you find me again?”

“Maia’s uncle,” Lana lied. “He said I should contact you, talk it through.”

“I can’t do that,” Amy laughed. 

“Okay,” Lana laughed back. “Then I guess we’ll just have lunch.”

“Um…”

Amy realized she’d gotten herself into one of those bad situations.

“It’s not just Jackson, ya know,” Lana pushed. “Diane Lockhart is an old friend.”

“She’s never mentioned you,” Amy said. 

“People usually don’t,” Lana smiled.

The waiter came over and Lana ordered two drinks. Amy shifted in her chair and hoped things wouldn’t get weird.

“What would you say if I told you I knew where Maia’s father was.”

“Do you?” Amy asked, feeling hopeful.

“The FBI knows,” Lana said.

“How do you know that?” Amy asked.

“Can’t tell you that,” Lana laughed.

“Oh,” Amy said, darkening a small bit.

“Maia is looking to hang for something her father did.”

“I’m the last person you need to say that too,” Amy stared.

Lana sat back and looked around. She was always looking for the same person but that person had gone scarce.

“What is it?” Amy asked.

“Nothing,” Lana smiled, shaking her head. “You ever feel like you’re being watched?”

“Sometimes,” Amy laughed. “Especially after all that internet stuff. Maia’s ex.”

“Ick, yeah. What a piece of shit.”

“Who’s watching you?” Amy wondered.

“A friend,” Lana smiled. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I just wanted you to know, you can come to me if you need help, okay?”

She pulled an object out of her purse and slid it over to Amy. Once it touched Amy’s hand she used her fingers to open it and flash her badge.

“Oh,” Amy said, darkening. “I shouldn’t be talking to you.”

“I’m on your side,” Lana assured.

“More and more I find the people who say that are usually lying.”

“Amy,” Lana said, standing after Amy had stood.

She placed her hands on her body in a way that only Maia did and Amy stiffened, a shock running through her and then anger.

“I am on your side, Amy.”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Amy muttered, feeling sure that she’d done something wrong. It wasn’t just that she was FBI it was the way she talked and touched, the things she must’ve known about her.


	7. Chapter 7

They’d gone to court and the judge granted a pardon for Maia’s house arrest. Lucca had proven without question that despite Maia’s father’s behavior Maia herself was an upstanding young woman with a career she wanted to protect.

“So, how’s it feel?” Lucca wondered.

“Not much different,” Maia realized, a darkness seeping inside her.

“You can work now.”

“But it’s not done,” Maia said. “They’ve just agreed I don’t need a solid leash like some dog.”

“It’s something sweetie,” Lucca said. They weren’t much for terms of endearment. The side of Maia’s lips twitched at the word and she tried to quell the small spark of attraction that flooded into her when Lucca was sweet, which was all the time.

“Shit,” Lucca muttered.

“What is it?” Maia asked, distracted and trying to see what Lucca was seeing.

“My ex,” Lucca said, ducking her head and taking another shot.

“Oh,” Maia said, staring over at him. Colin was handsome, he had that boyish charm. Maia was envious of that on men sometimes. She didn’t want to be a man but she envied the ease with which they could be likable and she never saw that much in herself.

What she didn’t know was that to Lucca and many others she was read the exact same way, sweet and honest, smart and adorable, just like him.

“It’s fine,” Lucca said.

“Why’d it end?” Maia pried.

“Oh, we’re gonna talk about that?” Lucca smiled. 

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t usually ask me about my life.”

“That’s not true,” Maia said, scanning her friend and trying not to feel bruised about it. “Okay, maybe it’s true,” she said. “Sometimes you seem so private.”

“I scare you,” Lucca smiled.

“No,” Maia said, bothered by that.

“Mmhmm,” Lucca teased. 

“Okay, beside the point,” Maia twitched. “Why won’t you tell me about it.”

“Because there’s nothing to tell.”

“I doubt that,” Maia laughed. The liquor had been strong and she stumbled a little.

“Whoa,” Lucca laughed, moving quickly to catch her. “Okay, yeah, no more outside time for you. I’m taking you home.”

“I’m okay,” Maia laughed.

Lucca looked and noticed Colin looking over at her. She shook her head and smiled.

“He’s really cute,” Maia noticed.

“Okay, stop,” Lucca blushed, leaving money on the table and pulling her friend to hold onto her so she could help lead her out.

“What, it’s true,” Maia smiled. 

They got into a cab and then they were both quiet.

Lucca had her arm around Maia and Maia was laying back on her, just resting against her body, pretty much holding her as she would Amy, it felt comfortable.

“If I tell you about it do you promise not to ask too many questions?” Lucca’s nose was in Maia’s hair.

“Okay,” Maia whispered. The touching felt nice. It seemed they’d gone so long without touching. Maia realized that now and she tried not to move just to keep it right as it was.

“We dated. It was fun. But then I realized he was in line for becoming a political figure.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm,” Lucca nodded. “His family looked at me like I was a token.”

“What kind of token?” Maia asked, darkening.

“What kind do you think?”

Maia could think of several kinds but in the end she settled on exactly what Lucca was which was fabulous and beautiful, a woman so enviable with unparalleled genius and extreme worth. Lucca was a fine trophy. Women were always being reduced to that. Maia understood.

“You gonna answer?” Lucca asked, shaking her.

“Oh,” Maia said, snapping out of her head. “A woman?” Maia wondered.

“Close,” Lucca said finding her naivety adorable. “Ya know in a situation like that I’m never seen as just a woman. I’m seen as ethnic,” she stared.

“Oh,” Maia realized, laughing. “Right,” she nodded. “So it was his family?”

“I dunno,” Lucca said, swallowing. “I just don’t much see myself as some man’s wife.”

“Right,” Maia said, trying to imagine it. Her relationship with Amy wasn’t the thing that defined her. Their sexuality helped them both to break the laws.

“You’re awfully quiet right now.”

“That’s just sad,” Maia said, liking the feel of Lucca holding her body. “Did you two talk about it?”

“Colin and I?”

“Yeah,” Maia said, wondering.

“No,” Lucca said solemnly. 

“Well, maybe that’s why he likes you,” Maia realized. “You’re not the kind of person who could just be someone’s wife.”

“Hmm, you know a lot about me,” Lucca teased. It had been a compliment.

“Stop,” Maia blushed. “I don’t.”

“No, it’s good,” Lucca smiled, hugging her. “You’re not wrong. And I trust you.”

They rode the rest of the way in silence, both knowing that it felt too right to be semi-drunk and physically involved with the person they emotionally adored openly and now currently held.

When Lucca brought Maia up to her door Amy answered and she traded her off.

“Thank you,” Amy mouthed.

“You’re welcome,” Lucca mouthed back.

There’d be time enough for serious talk some other day. For now Maia was back to feeling a fraction of the way free.

Lucca was happy, they could work together again and she could remember what it was like to be brand new to the law just learning and having everything hit too hard.

“You have fun, baby?”

“Little bit,” Maia shrugged. She crawled up the bed and fell over.

“You’re drunk,” Amy laughed. 

“Maybe,” Maia breathed, a small animal finally making it back home.

“What’d you do?” Maia asked.

“Not much,” Amy lied. A secret was burning in her. As Maia crawled up her body and kissed her she felt weak and surrendered.

“Did you miss me?” Maia asked, feeling desperate for her.

“I always do,” Amy reminded, pushing her up and staring at her. 

“Do you feel like a trophy?” Maia asked.

“What? No,” Amy laughed. “What are you talking about?” Sometimes Maia was too cute. Amy found it all thoroughly amusing.

“Lucca was talking about her ex. And- I- I think she dumped him because he liked her too much.”

“Hmm,” Amy smiled. “Is that what you think?”

“Yeah,” Maia said, deciding it. “But that’s crazy, right?”

“I dunno,” Amy smiled. She was fighting with Amy a little, pushing up on her hands to keep her from falling down and kissing her. She was using her strength to tease her and make her more hungry for her affection. “It’s not nice to call people crazy.”

“Well, I didn’t mean crazy crazy,” Maia sighed, a small bit of exhaustion. “Hey, why are you fighting me?” Maia wondered.

“‘Cause it’s fun?” Amy smiled.

“No fair,” Maia said.

“Awww, okay,” Amy laughed, letting her fall down onto her body and bury her face in her neck.

She wrapped her arms around Maia and hugged her tight, groaning a little. “You’re too cute,” she complained.

“I’m glad you don’t feel like you're my trophy,” Maia sighed.

“Why would I feel like that,” Amy laughed. 

“I dunno but Lucca felt like that. I wouldn’t want that.”

“Have you ever felt like my trophy?”

“Sometimes,” Maia smiled. “But that’s a good thing.”

“Yea?”

“Yeah,” Maia breathed. “You’re really hot.”

“Come ‘ere,” Amy said, forcing Maia’s face up and kissing her forcefully. Maia often talked about how attractive she thought Amy was. 

“Mmmm,” Maia hummed, overtaken by her.

Amy pushed Maia’s body back and kissed her harder as she topped her again and began to take her instead of teasing her again. 

Maia whined in her mouth, the pleasure unmistakable. 

“I like that you think I’m hot,” Amy said, kissing her harder and rubbing her skin with her hands.

“Good,” Maia said, always surprised to hear her say it. “I hated keeping you a secret.”

“I know,” Amy said, intoxicated by her. The rum on her tongue was sexy and she could taste how excited she was.

“You’re mine,” Amy reminded.

“Okay,” Maia sighed, overcome by how good Amy was at touching her.

Since she met Amy there had always been this dynamic. Amy was always the one who took care of her and made her feel important and beautiful and smart.

A life without Amy just wouldn’t be worth anything. Amy was right, she was Maia’s true family.

That’s how Maia felt.

There was no room for error there.

Not even temptation.

The night stole her away.


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re in a good mood.”

“I am,” Maia squinted and showed her genuine smile.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“I can,” Maia shrugged.

“That’s okay,” Lucca laughed.

“Too mushy, huh?”

“Pretty much,” Lucca laughed.

“I was thinking about you last night.”

“While you were having sex?” Lucca challenged, amused.

“What? No,” Maia laughed. “Well before,” she realized. She always made these confused puppy dog expressions and Lucca loved it.

“And what were you thinking?” Lucca wondered.

“You and Colin. He really liked you,” she said.

“Oh god. You promised.”

“What? I promised not to ask questions. This isn’t a question.”

“Uhk. I knew I’d regret telling you.”

“No, don’t. Please don’t,” Maia darkened.

“It’s okay,” Lucca softened. They were outside Adrian’s office and sharing a small moment.

“Ya know- I’d be proud of you too if we were dating,” Maia said.

Marissa had just walked by and overhead, she turned around and stared. “Oh, hello. Can I sit in on this?” She came close.

“No,” Lucca said, pushing her back.

“Alright, fine,” Marissa shrugged. “I never get to listen to the fun stuff anyway.” She stared grumpily as she walked away.

Maia let out a sigh, embarrassed. “Sorry. I just mean-”

“So, you were thinking about dating me?”

“No. No, that’s not what I-”

“I’m teasing you,” Lucca smiled, staring down at her lips. If she had a dime for every time she thought about just kissing them...

Maia reached up and touched her lips to get Lucca to stop staring at them. It was too much to talk about such an embarrassing thing. It was such a hypothetical. It’s not like it would ever really happen.

“You’re sexy Lucca,” Maia confessed, a little embarrassed that she was making her say it. “And you’re brilliant, I mean. That goes without saying.”

“Oh, does it?” Lucca teased. 

“It does,” Maia said, not really understanding her. “And you’re kind. Not many people are kind.”

“I’m not kind to everyone,” Lucca said.

“No, but…”

“Maia,” Lucca smiled. 

“I’m sorry,” Maia said, darkening a little. “I just mean…”

“It’s okay Maia,” Lucca laughed. “You don’t have to understand it.”

“But I want to,” Maia said. 

“Okay look,” Lucca tried not to get frustrated. “It wasn’t going to work. I had to end it. He wasn’t going to.”

“Yeah, but why?” Maia asked, all honesty and openness.

“I dunno,” Lucca whined. “It’s like Maria and Tony from West Side Story,” she laughed. “Different worlds.”

“Lucca-” Adrian said, coming close and ignoring Maia. “We’ve got a new client for you.”

“Hi Mr. Bosman-”

“Hi Maia,” Adrian said, unamused and unwilling to completely acknowledge her with his eyes.

“Now listen,” he said, turning back to Lucca and waggling his finger. “This one’s special, okay? He needs to believe we can work magic like we usually do.”

“Not hard to deliver that,” Lucca smiled.

“Exactly,” Adrian smiled. “Come in when you’re ready.” 

Lucca nodded as Adrian pushed his way into his office and disappeared. 

“Wanna sit in on this one?”

“I dunno,” Maia darkened.

“That’s okay. First day back is always tough.”

Marrissa had been staring at Maia and Lucca throughout their conversation and Maia had noticed.

“Talk later?” Maia asked.

“Always,” Lucca nodded.

Maia trailed off toward Marissa and Lucca watched, wondering what exactly had gotten into her. It must’ve been good sex, that’s all she could think.

“Marissa.”

“Oh, hello,” Marissa said, closing her laptop and leaning back to give Maia her complete attention. “We gonna talk about that back there or you just come by to chat?”

“I was actually wondering if you might help me with something.”

“Not sure how much help I can be but shoot.”

“My dad. He uh. I’ve been trying to think of where he would go. Is there any way you can think to-”

“Well, he has a computer right?”

“It’s all been taken, by the FBI.”

“Shit,” Marissa thought. Of course. “Hmm… And he never said anything? Never hinted.”

“Not really, no.”

“Maybe he’s not meant to be found,” Marissa smiled. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Maia said. 

“Hey look, I know this might sound weird to you but I could easily see myself in your shoes. Our dad’s are kind of alike.”

“What do you mean,” Maia laughed, reviewing her. 

“Campaign manager, ponzi scheme administrator, what’s the difference?”

“Right,” Maia nodded, thinking about it from that point of view. 

“Some men just want power. Some women want power too,” Marissa shrugged.

“What do you want?” Maia asked, wondering it honestly.

“Mainly to be rich enough to not have to work. But all this detective stuff has at least been fun.”

“Right,” Maia laughed. 

“What about you?”

“I… I don’t know,” Maia realized. She used to want to do justice and make her family proud but now…

“Uh oh. I took you to the dark place.”

“No,” Maia laughed nervously. “It’s just… I used to know,” she nodded.

“Think I did too,” Marissa laughed. There was kinship there.

“Marissa! Get me Jason.”

“On it,” she said, shooting up. “Sorry, duty calls.”

“Oh, no. It’s okay,” Maia said, opening her laptop and googling number ten top destinations to survive off the grid.

A needle in a haystack. She knew she could figure it out though somehow...


End file.
